geekspacetvfandomcom-20200215-history
Hearts and Flowers (Night Witches)
"Hearts and Flowers" is the eighth episode of the first season of Night Witches: Toils and Trouble. Summary Out of Hell Lena — whose last name is Popova now — is coming back with Alexi. They sit face to face in a private train compartment, a luxury they owe to party connections. She looks smaller; she is pale and gaunt, from the lack of food. The twenty-hour ride between Moscow and Krasnodar is just the last leg of her ordeal. She picks up a blanket and stares out the window. They stay quiet — except for the sound of the wheels on the tracks — until he pulls out from a basket borscht and a sausage that he hands over to her. She eats a bit, thanks him: You've be really kind to me. He did it because he grew with her brother and Lena should be flying. When she was fourteen and he taught her how to fly, she was such a better pilot than her brother that he ended in infantry. Lena hasn't had news from a family in a while; Alexi knows her brother didn't receive a letter she had sent. He's sorry he only knew he fate a couple days ago; she thanks him, crosses over to sit on his bench, still holding the blanket, and thanks him again. They don't what it means to be married, they'll figure it out together. Alexi notices that Your hand is so thin right now, and she curls her fingers around his. As to her weight loss, she says It's part of the cure. He puts his arms around her shoulders; she stays still until she falls asleep with her head on his shoulder.NftE: thanks for this beautiful scene, TrooperSJP and Sarah. It is so quiet and subdued, and so intense at the same time; there is so much shown rather than told. Welcome Home Back at the base, two days after the wedding. Veronika was moved to a new squadron for heroic behavior; Anosova keeps being moved around. Captain Olga Barsukova honors section 2C's tent with an unexpected visit: Sergeant Popova is arriving today ... Let's welcome her when she arrives. Something is definitely up, as she tells a group she's touring around that they'll meet by the gate, for the best optics. Tatania wants Lena to feel welcome; Anastasia's face falls; Irina assures her that there are So many fish in the sea ... you weren't gonna date a fish; Anastasia thinks fish would be nice. Tatania dresses up; Anastasia and Nik follow her example and put on their dress uniform too. Irina feels fine as she is, but even she can resist Anastasia's make up frenzyHer hair does resist taming, though.. With her bulky six-foot frame, Irina reckons I look like a drag queen. The group head out to the front gate and join the politruk, her deputy and Pravda reporters. A truck pulls up. Flashes go off as Alexi and Lena, exhausted after their long travel, get off. The politruk welcomes them: It's wonderful to see you lovebirds back here. She steps back; the reporters take picture and start interviewing Lena, until Tatania convinces Captain Barsukova she'll look better after some rest but ... now is the time to restage the wedding at the 218th's. Irina quips to Tatania about the politruk's own marriageOr lack thereof.. The latter hears; she chooses to recall Irina's interesting display of physicality and the pictures Pravda took. Then she tales Alexi away to prepare what Tatania calls the farce of the "wedding". Nik helps Lena back to the tent while Anastasia suggests Irina ask for copies of the pictures; that's how she'll know if they got the punch in the face. Irina had flair, that was good. A New Home Lena sees this base for the first time. She sees the 218th's nice barracks, and their own tents downriver; she hears the loud armored mechs nearby; she sees the ruined church and the bits of stained glass in the dirt; it's bigger than their last place: this is their home, and this is better than the dugouts they had before. Anastasia bear hugs Lena: she pats her, she cries; You're my best friend, it's all my fault, don't hate me. Lena missed her too, and this isn't her fault. Anastasia reckons Alexi is lucky; Lena replies he is a very good man, very sweet: ''I'm lucky''. Anastasia has more make up to do: Tatania looks like a movie star; Lena, who hasn't seen herself in a mirror, sees how gaunt and pale she is; Anastasia makes her look less miserable. Lena, whom she finds beautiful, replies that You shouldn't say that to me; she stands up and puts on a dress: button, button, button. Irina introduces Ludmilla, the wiry 5' 10" from Central Asia: That's who I punched. Lena is horrified she half-laughed. They head over to the 218th. They see the planes, the men see them. The politruks from both regiments and their deputies are already in the spacious barracks where the wedding is to be staged; Pravda is there too. It is visible that the men of the 218th have no sympathy for Alexi. Icy Wedding Captain Barsukova puts a veil on Lena's head; the groom and the bride stand awkwardly next to each other: Lena takes Alexi's hand in a death grip. The politruk stages a pretty tableau, with Irina actually in the back. Lena and Alexi both tell the reporter how they "fell in love", mixing true elements and lies. Lena says: You know, when you meet someone who likes to fly ... How can you say no? Alexis, for his part, realized I loved her like Mother Russia, with all of my heart. A man snorts when he thanks their units for the nice ceremony, Nik gives him the weirdest look. Captain Barsukova actually gets a kiss, one of the most awkward kisses in the world, a staged kiss: Alexi has his hands in his back, and Lena is still gripping one of these hands. The reporter gets another good detail from Lena: He brought me my favorite borscht. He interviews the other airwomen of section 2C, starting with Irina — who shares her pride that Yah, they picked me first. Irina loves Russia, she recounts the incident in which Sara Rabinovich served Mother Russia to her death. She talks about the boxing match too. One of many reasons why Tatania loves Mother Russia is that We can have the same opportunities as men who serve, not many places are so advanced. Most exciting to her is flying every night to protect the land. Nik loves Mother Russia because it's the best country in the world. The most exciting thing she did was walking on the wings to release the bombs. Lena asks: How can I not love Mother Russia? It knows what you need and gives no more. She can't reveal her most exciting moment was sharing an orange with Mel; instead she talks about Little Clipper, the air under the wings, Russia before her, the night sky, making sure Russia is safe ... especially that first night. Anastasia shares her enthusiasm for Russia's wonderful films, the best art in all of the world, everyone being so nice. The reporter clearly preferred Lena's display of patriotism to Anastasia's. Most exciting to Anastasia was flying with Lieutenant Petrova, because she trusted her. In this nice, clean, orderly place, one bunk is pushed farther away: Alexi's. The evening mission approaches, Lena and Alexi can't stay together. Before Lena returns to her quarters, they hug, and Lena thanks her husband again. They will let the other know if they need anything, maybe have lunch soon. Svetlana, the deputy politruk, shares a secret with Tatania: tomorrow is Anastasia's name dayOr birthday., she'll be 19 ... officially; they'll have a party for her. Tatania thanks Svetlana for helping Lena, Svetlana reciprocates for Tatania's taking care of Anastasia. Tatania thinks Anastasia is skilled and her heart is in the right place. Svetlana will see Tatania in her office between 3 and 4: the politruk won't be there. They talk about the Captain: she loves Mother Russia, doesn't like people enough to be a Lavender Woman, she's more iron than flesh.Maggie wrote in chat: Irina was there the entire time. Nik isn't doing well, she wants to go talk to Mel but returns to the tent with Lena first; Nik lets Lena know that Mel is fine. Lena replies: It's good they are feeling good. They all chat about recent events on the way. Lena is too tired and emotionally frayed to successfully reach out about Mel: there is still distance between her and the others. Mel's Gift Mel goes to the hangar. The mechanics spent hours scrubbing the floor like new; they are exhausted. They have a private moment: Nik shares that Lena is back, and she needs sleep; Mel reaches into her overall, she gives Nik a single cog on a chain, a cog from Lucky 13 she took out and replaced. It's for Nik to think about her, and it is safe to wear. Nik's eyes well up: what happened to Lena is so unfair, she feels bad seeing her. Mel is glad Lena is back, she'll talk to her when it's safe. Mel adds: this doesn't change anything between us. Nik starts crying again: Really? They are part of each other's life, and they love each other ... and they still have an air race coming. They kiss. And then Mel explains how Barsukova made them sweep the dirty forest, for Pravda. Nik reached out. Remembering Polya Irina goes to Svetlana's office. The deputy politruk is disappointed: she intended to share the bottle of nice vodka and the cheese on her desk with Tatania. On her invitation, Irina just goes for it, and while engaging in smalltalk, almost forgets she came to hand over Polya's coin and have it returned to her family. Svetlana, in turn, gives her a letter that from Polya's to her: Polya shares in it her enthusiasm about returning to section 2C. Irina gets emotional, needs privacy. Svetlana is sorry about Polya and invites Irina to the party. This was a successful reach out for Irina. Irina doesn't see Tatania knocking on Svetlana's door after she saw Irina leave. A Politruk on Fire Svetlana invites Tatania in. There are only three slices of cheese left for their intended recipient. Svetlana talks about Leningrad, she'll try find out about Tatania's family; then she closes the door. While Tatania starts thanking her again, and asking if there is anything she could do for her, the deputy politruk starts unbuttoning her buttons: I can think of some things. Tatania's upbringing in Leningrad prepared her for what's coming; she takes a drink, leans forward: Tell me more. Svetlana is very secure and confident, she drops her belt.RocketteFox says: It's on. To which TrooperSJP replies: They're having sex now. Svetlana is intense, passionate, very sexual; she knows her body, there is no shame: she embraces the moment, but she is not in love with Tatania. Tatania eyeballs SvetlanaRocketteFox's comment: She's doing that anyway.: in the second half of their hour together, she is still in control but beyond the passion and the carnality there is intense loneliness and need, a need of connection to others. Tatania can see the crack, she has a hook in Svetlana. Tatania makes full use of every moment. They reclothe carefully, make sure their uniforms are perfect, wipe stray make up. Svetlana unlocks the door. Tatania will plan for the party, is looking forward to seeing her. They both smile; Svetlana chuckles at the thought of Leningrad. Trial by Fire Instead of a normal mission there is an emergency this evening: Nazis have overrun the auxiliary airfield used by the 218th. Ivanova quips to Lena: I hope your husband is okay. It is chaos. Mel's team is rushing to attach the bombs. Lena looks at Mel, feels guilty, looks at everybody else too. Then she climbs onto Clipper, goes down to kiss the insignia and goes back up; there is a motor oil kiss on the tail. Tatania shares a premonition: she saw a woman on a plane, surrounded by a fireball; the plane was flying without a pilot. Irina reminds the others that These planes aren't gonna fly themselves. Lena aces her wayfinding roll: She can feel the cold icy air on her face; everything that fogs her brain clears; ...; she looks at the map, the hill, the clouds where they can hide: Like magic, Clipper descends from the clouds, ready to drop the bombs. Tatania also rolls a success: they dip down, there is a lot of movement going on; she takes the plane above the bulk of the Nazi forces and drops the bombs: the forest starts to burn; the ammunition depot explodes; the fireball hits Irina and Lena's plane. It feels like it is on fire; only Lena's yoke keeps working; Irina stands up to hold the two ends of the upper wing, which has started to separate. Irina takes one harmShe had one harm already. from burns. Her helmet flies off; her hair is in the wind; she is screaming. Lena sees Irina, sees the fire, but right now she's in the air, it's a thousand times better tan anything else; she's intensely focused and free; she holds the yoke; there's adrenaline, everything slows down; it's still: she lands Clipper, so gently that everybody on the 588th's air field cheers. The other two planes land too. Lena and Irina are helped off the plane. Irina looks freaked out, the skin of her hands is melting away. Hearts and Flowers The four politruks of the two regiments are here: they don't look happy; Nik is crazy anxious; Lena, who felt great, is now dripping in sweat, wishing she were back up. Anastasia is in trouble: the hearts and flowers she drew on the banner during the talent show look suspiciously like those painted on an airplane that is now rolled forward — an airplane of the 218th that was vandalized during training, months earlier. Tatania saves the day by showing that she can copy the flowers. It is much easier than copying the masters, as she had to do at school. Captain Barsukova agrees that anyone could have done that painting on the 218th's plane. Tatania adds that Anastasia has been a brilliant airwoman; she's done her duty; no one would want to put unjust blame on her. The other politruk makes it clear that We don't believe in family connections in Mother Russia and walks off angry. Captain Barsukova inspects Irina's hands; she frightens her when she says she imagines that hurts terribly; she will put her in for a medal. They are all dismissed until debriefing. Tatania tells Anastasia they are closer than family. Irina needs vodka. Last Note They move off the airfield. Lena takes time to put a piece of paper on Clipper for Mel.Final comments from the GM: They saved Anastasia. Tatania is a good leader. They all advance. Notes Category:Night Witches